


Glitches

by BiBerryMuffin



Series: No Way Out [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale, Gen, Underswap Chara - Freeform, Underswap Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6587440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiBerryMuffin/pseuds/BiBerryMuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a year since Underswap Sans found Chara in the void. Now as they're searching for a way out together something happens that is only the tip of the iceberg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitches

Sans carried Chara on his back as they walked through the anti-void together. It had been a year after Sans had found them and they hadn’t left each other’s sides since. Every time Sans would go out looking for an exit out of the anti-void Chara would come with him and tell him jokes. It reminded Sans of Papyrus and left him with a bitter-sweet feeling in his chest.

“Knock knock.” Chara said.

“Who’s there?” Sans asked looking up at them.

“Dishes.” Chara replied smiling down at him.

“Dishes who?” Sans asked smiling back at them.

“I don’t know who _dish_ is. I just came to deliver a package!” Chara finishes enthusiastically.

Sans laughed small tears coming to his eyes. “Wow! Good one, Human!” He said in between chuckles happily clutching the child’s legs. “Where’d you get it?”

Chara pointed at themself proudly, “Me!” They cheered happily.

“You came up with that on your own?” He asked them astonished. They nodded their head fervently. “You’re getting pretty good at this. Papyrus would be proud.” He replied with a tinge of grief lined in his voice.

Chara hummed to themself and wrapped their arms tighter around his neck. They buried their head into his shoulder and said, “You’ve been thinking about him a lot lately, huh?”

Sans looked up at them and said, “Of course I have…I haven’t stopped thinking about him since Error brought me here.”

“Yeah…” Chara said burying their head deeper into his neck. “ I can’t stop thinking about the others either. But I’m glad I still got you…”

Sans stopped and looked up at them, “Human…” Sans started to say but stopped himself. “ ** _Ch-cH-a-A-a-R-R-r-A…I-I-I-I…_** ” He started to glitch. Vibrating violently and unable to control what he was saying. He lost his grip on Chara and they tumbled to the ground.

Chara picked themselves of the ground. They were too worried about him to feel the pain of the fall. They ran up to him screaming his name in alarm. “Sans? Sans! Are you okay?!? Oh my God!” They reached out and grabbed his arm. “What do I do? What do I do?” They started to cry, frightened.

“ ** _ErRor-eRrOR-ERrOr-DoN’t wOrrY…_** ” He said clutching their hand trying to calm them down. “ ** _I-I-I’m OkAy…_** ” He pulled them closer and stroked his hands through their hair trying to calm her sobbing.

He was okay.

His human was okay.

They were both okay and everything would be alright.

Eventually the glitching stopped and Sans sat on the ground breathing heavily. Chara sat next to him with tears pouring down their face. They kept asking him if he was alright.

“Don’t worry.” He gave them a small, anxious smile and wiped the tears off their face. “I’m okay. See? I’m alright...It was just a little glitch.”

They wrapped their arms around him and cried again.

He lightly returned the hug his arms barely touching their back. “It was just a little...glitch.” He said again a wave of fear overtaking him. What if it wasn’t “just a little glitch”? What if it happened again? What if next time he becomes violent and hurts Chara?

He can’t let that happen.

He won’t let that happen.

**Author's Note:**

> “It was just a little...glitch.”  
> Hey, sorry for not posting this yesterday. I wasn't able to get to the computer. Really, you guys are the best! I can't believe I actually have people READING my writing without me having to show it to them or them being family or friends. I had this conversation with my dad when riding home in the car with him.  
> Me: I'm gonna write tonight.  
> Dad: You are?  
> Me: Yeah. Now I have fans. I can't let them down...I can't.  
> So, this takes place 3 years after Blueberry was left in the anti-void by Error and a year after the events of "Human?".  
> This may be taking sort of the dark turn. If you wanna bail out now: DO IT. Just do it. Get outta here while you still can! And for any artists out there I got my Submissions open on my tumblr so feel free to send me fan art.  
> If you’d like to stay updated about this fic and the No Way Out series please follow my tumblr account at https://biberrymuffin.tumblr.com/.  
> Errortale belongs to http://loverofpiggies.tumblr.com/  
> -ThePortalPonies


End file.
